Quotidien de deux caractères forts
by Alietha
Summary: S/Y. Quand on est en couple, ce n'est jamais facile tous les jours. Mais quand on a le caractère de Shiho et d'Yzak, ce n'est pas toujours évident. La preuve en histoire.
1. Thème 1 : Aveu

Et me voilà de retour avec un nouveau défi de Junon 2. Comme toujours, nous devions écrire 10 drabbles de 350 mots sur dix thèmes différents. Voici la liste par ordre alphabétique des thèmes :

- Aveu

- Balai

-Boîte

- Bricoler

- Coton

- Fête

- Feu

- Lune

- Neige

- Sortie

J'ai choisi, pour ne pas changer, le fandom Gundam Seed mais j'ai décidé de dédier tous ces drabbles au couple Shiho/Yzak qui n'est pas très exploité.

Comme ce couple est l'un des favoris d'une de mes lectrices sur fanficlub, je les lui dédis.

Spéciale dédicace à Lili de Fanficlub.

Thème : Aveu

Genre : Humour/ Romance

Rating : K

Pairing : Yzak Joule et Shiho Hahnenfuss

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf Fuji, la petite chienne de Shiho.

Nombre de mots : 350

_Elle a craqué_

« Je suis rentré ! »

Déjà ? Je suis dans la merde…, pensa Shiho, subitement nerveuse. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir lui annoncer ça ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait catégoriquement refusé hier mais presque…

Elle jeta un regard à la petite chienne qui lui léchouillait les mains et fondit : elle était tellement mignonne ! Tant pis, elle en valait le coup.

« Sage, reste-là d'accord ? »

L'animal jappa et Shiho lui attrapa la gueule.

« Non Fuji ! Laisse-moi parler à ton maitre d'abord et après tu pourras aboyer.

- Shiho, tu es là ?

- J'arrive, je range un truc dans le placard, mentit-elle. »

Pour se couvrir, elle fit s'entrechoquer quelques assiettes avant de refermer brutalement la porte du meuble.

« Je reviens, sage hein ? »

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Yzak arriva à ce moment là dans le couloir, la surprenant. Elle se raidit et se colla à la porte. Son fiancé la dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce qui passe Shiho ? Tu es bizarre… »

Elle se ressaisit et proposa :

« Et si on allait boire un thé dans la cuisine ?

- Pourquoi pas. Je vais juste aller poser ça avant, il désigna son attaché-case.

- Non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est le bazar dans le salon, j'ai tout mis sens dessus dessous.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si ! C'est vraiment le bordel Yzak. »

Il se pencha et observa la pièce par la vitre de la porte.

« Shiho, le salon est parfaitement rangé. Tu as cassé quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Alors quoi ?

- Rien !

- Laisse-moi rentrer alors !

- Non !

- Euh… Shiho, c'est quoi ce truc qui court partout ?

- Quel truc ?

- L'animal blanc poilu à quatre pattes qui vient de se jeter sur mon canapé !

- C'est Fuji…

- Fuji ?

- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu résister. Elle était tellement mignonne…

- Ne me dis pas que tu es repassée chez le véto ce matin ?

- Si… »


	2. Thème 2 : Balai

Et voilà, la deuxième petite scénette, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise et vous fasse sourire ! Bonne lecture!

_A June :_ Merci pour ta petite review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par ce drabble. Yzak/Shiho n'est pas un des couples que je maitrise le mieux...

A Tynuccia : Pour quelqu'un qui n'étudie le français que pour un an, tu le parles plutôt bien^^ T'inquiètes pas tu n'es pas ridicule, je te trouve même plutôt courageuse. Moi je lis beaucoup en anglais mais je laisse jamais de review, trop peur de mal me faire comprendre. Si pour les prochains, tu ne comprends pas une phrase ou quoi que ce soit, dit le moi. Je pourrais te le traduire en anglais sans problème.

Thème : Balai

Genre : Humour

Rating : K

Pairing : Yzak Joule et Shiho Hahnenfuss

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf la petite boule de poil répondant au nom de Fuji que Shiho a acheté sans demander son avis à Yzak.

Nombre de mot : 350, pile poil. Ce fut dur !

_Mauvaise paire_

Alors qu'il passait dans le couloir, une pile de rapports dans les bras, Yzak entendit sa femme insulter leur tout nouveau lave-vaisselle. Intrigué, il fit demi-tour.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Si tu pouvais mettre en route ce foutu lave-vaisselle, ça m'arrangerait. »

Il la rejoignit, lui donna ses papiers, tourna un bouton et appuya sur un autre.

« Voilà. Autre chose ?

- Non. »

Il lui reprit ses rapports des mains.

« Bon alors, je vais remplir ça.

- Ah si ! Tu peux passer un coup de balai dans le salon, s'il te plait ?

- Shiho, j'ai …

- Ah non pas de Shiho ! On est à la bourre là !

- Okay… Je vais poser ça, je reviens. »

Il eut à peine fait un pas dans le couloir que sa femme le rappelait déjà :

« Yzak, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose par hasard ? »

Il revint et manqua de se cogner dans le balai que sa femme lui tendait.

«Je t'ai dis que je revenais !

- Comme la dernière fois et t'es jamais revenu. Alors prends ce balai et file. »

Ne souhaitant pas de dispute, il s'exécuta et partit dans le salon. Là, il déposa son pile de papiers sur la commande dans l'angle et commença. Fuji qui passait par là se rua vers le balai. Il la repoussa gentiment avec mais elle revint à la charge et le mordilla de plus belle.

« Fuji arrête. »

Comme elle continua, il s'arrêta, la souleva du sol par la peau du cou et la déposa plus loin en ordonnant :

« Assis ! Pas bouger ! »

Il reprit mais Fuji se mit à courir derrière le balai, mordant dans le vide et dérapant sur le parquet. Exaspéré, Yzak la laissa faire. Seulement ses nerfs cédèrent rapidement.

« Lâche ce satané balai, sale cabot !

- Ne traite pas Fuji de sale cabot !

- Fais-la obéir alors !

- Fuji, au pied ! Tout de suite ! »

Et contre toute attente, elle obéit.


	3. Thème 3 : Boîte

Bonjour à tous,

Parce que je déteste laisser un écrit posté non fini, voici la suite et la fin des drabbles. Je les écris il y a très longtemps, je m'excuse d'avoir tant tardé à les poster.

Bonne lecture.

Thème : Boîte

Rating : K

Genre : Humour/ romance

Pairing : Yzak Joule et Shiho Hahnenfuss

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Nombre de mots : 350

_La boîte à pensées de Shiho_

Depuis sa tendre adolescence, Shiho a toujours eu un petit faible pour les boîtes : c'est pratique, géométrique et de toutes les tailles. Elle en avait donc partout dans sa chambre d'adolescente.

Parmi elles, il y en a une qu'elle a gardé et qu'elle cache précieusement dans un tiroir dont elle est la seule à avoir la clé : c'est sa boite à pensées, elle est rectangulaire avec une fine fente sur le côté. Sa particularité ? C'est une boîte qu'elle remplit depuis ses douze ans de petits bouts papiers sur lesquels elle a écrit des pensées intimes.

De temps en temps, quand elle est sûre d'être seule, elle les relit. Ils la font sourire, rire et pleurer. Ils parlent de tout et de rien : de ses sentiments pour un certain Yzak Joule à des confessions qu'elle ne peut, ou ne pouvait, faire à personne d'autre qu'à cette boîte, en passant par souhaits et des désirs qu'elle garde pour elle.

Depuis qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble, Yzak ne cesse de lui demander pourquoi l'un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit est toujours fermé. A chaque fois, elle lui ment, inventant une histoire à tomber par terre dont il se contente. Elle aimerait lui dire la vérité, mais elle ne peut pas, c'est au-dessus des forces ! Il la prendrait pour une folle !

En pensant cela, elle avait sous-estimé l'aptitude d'Yzak à comprendre de telles choses. Car oui, figurez vous qu'il finit par découvrir ce que contenait cette boîte et qu'il passa un long moment à lire tous ses petits bouts de papier.

Son préféré : « Avec lui, je ne suis plus ni une soldate parmi d'autre, ni la fille de mon père, ni la sœur de mes frère, ni une femme fragile. Non, avec lui je suis enfin quelqu'un, j'existe pour moi Shiho tout court. Et c'est en partie pour ça que je l'aime autant. Parce qu'il me respecte, parce que je compte à ses yeux, parce que, malgré tout ce qu'il s'évertue à faire croire à leurs amis, il m'aime plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. »


	4. Thème 4 : Bricoler

Thème : Bricoler

Genre : Humour

Rating : K

Pairing : Yzak Joule et Shiho Hahnenfuss

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient pas.

Nombre de mot : 350

_Les notices et leur utilité._

Un énorme carton dans les bras, Yzak rencontrait quelques difficultés à rentrer chez eux : le meuble démontable, qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter, emballé dans un colis juste assez large pour le couloir ne cessait de se cogner contre les murs et ses décorations.

« Bon sang fais attention Yzak ! Tu vas finir par casser quelque chose !

- T'es marrante toi ! Je fais ce que je peux !

- Alors fais en plus ! »

Il bougonna.

« Bon, je la mets où ton étagère ?

- Bah dans le salon ! Où veux-tu la mettre d'autre ?

- Dans ton bureau, par exemple. On devait la mettre là à l'origine, je te rappelle.

- Oui bah j'ai changé d'avis, elle nous sera plus utile là !

- A vos ordres ! »

Elle partit lui ouvrir la porte du salon où il déposa son fardeau.

« Tu la montes ? Je vais faire du thé.

- Vaut mieux, parce que toi et le bricolage ca fait quatre.

- Chacun son truc ! »

Elle partit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle revint dans le salon, deux tasses de thé dans les mains, où la réplique identique de la bibliothèque sur laquelle elle avait flashé l'attendait.

« Tu as fait vite dis donc ! S'étonna-t-elle.

- C'était de la rigolade ! Il y avait quoi vingt pièces à monter ensemble, tu parles d'une difficulté !

- Si tu le dis…. Tiens avant de t'avachir sur le canapé, est-ce que tu peux me la mettre là ? »

Il s'exécuta, pressé d'enfin pouvoir se reposer.

« Voilà. Tu n'as plus qu'à la remplir.

- Merci mon chéri ! »

Elle lui tendit sa tasse et il se posa sur leur sofa en soupirant de soulagement. Shiho, elle, déposa son thé sur la table du salon, quitta la pièce quelques secondes, le temps d'aller chercher un gros tas de livre qu'elle commença à ranger sur les étagères. Lorsqu'elle ajouta une grosse encyclopédie le meuble s'effondra. Elle soupira :

« Yzak, si y a des notices c'est pour une bonne raison… »


	5. Thème 5 : Coton

Thème : Coton

Genre : Humour

Rating : K

Pairing : Yzak Joule et Shiho Hahnenfuss

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient pas.

Nombre de mot : 404 mais on va dire 350, c'est pareil n'est-ce pas ?

_Yzak et la lessive_

En dépit de ses nombreuses maladresses et de son caractère de cochon, Shiho avait toujours aimé Yzak. Mais… Oui il y a un mais -il y en a toujours avec Yzak-, certains jours elle donnerait bien tout ce qu'elle a pour l'échanger contre un autre. Comme par exemple le jour où il s'était proposé de faire la lessive.

Pourquoi me demandez-vous ? En soi c'est une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je vous dis oui, ça l'était aussi pour Shiho. Elle n'aurait jamais crû que cela arriverait un jour. Il lui avait fallu un certain nombre de mois avant de le faire consentir à effectuer une tâche ménagère. Il voulait bien refaire l'appartement d ou monter n'importe quel meuble. Mais passer un coup de balai ou faire la vaisselle, il en était hors de question ! Sa raison : il ne savait pas faire, sa mère ne lui avait jamais appris. Et quand Yzak ne sait pas faire, il ne fait pas de peur de mal faire.

Bref, elle avait dû tout lui apprendre. Tout sauf faire une lessive. Ah ça, trier le linge par catégorie c'était bien trop compliqué pour lui ! Et ne parlons même pas d'apprendre les programmes correspondant aux catégories, hors de sa portée !

Elle l'avait tanné pendant des mois et des mois, usé de nombreux arguments tels que comment ferait-il pour s'habiller si elle partait longtemps et qu'il ne faisait pas de lessive ? A cette question, il était resté la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes, elle avait crû qu'il allait se rendre mais non, il lui avait sorti qu'il irait à la laverie automatique et qu'il y ferait les beaux yeux. A cette réponse, Shiho avait eu un véritable fou-rire.

Ils s'en étaient arrêtés là. Jusqu'au jour où il était venu lui demander de lui apprendre à faire une lessive.

Elle lui avait alors tout expliqué. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout ! Et lui, il était parti tout content dans la buanderie où il s'était attelé à la tâche et avait lancé une machine, sa première… et dernière. Shiho avait en effet eu l'agréable surprise de retrouver son haut préféré en cashmere rapetissé à la taille trois ans.

Quand elle était venue le trouver dans son bureau, hors d'elle, et qu'elle le lui avait présenté, il lui avait simplement répondu :

« De toute façon, il ne t'allait pas. »


	6. Thème 6 : Feu

Thème : Feu

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

Personnages : Yzak Joule et Shiho Hahnenfuss, les trois Zalas, Miriallia Haw et Dearka Elsman, Fuji

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf la petite chienne Fuji et la petite Léonore Athha-Zala.

Nombre de mot : 350.

_Yzak, le feu et la viande._

Depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Shiho dans leur maison, Yzak avait pris de bonnes résolutions : ne plus s'énerver pour un rien, ne plus rentrer tard du bureau et passé plus de temps avec sa femme, participer plus aux tâches ménagères, voir plus souvent leurs amis, et plein d'autres encore.

Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à se tenir à la majorité d'entre elles. Soit certains jours, il revenait de son travail beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne se l'était fixé, mais il était là au moins quatre soirs sur sept chez eux, c'était un grand progrès par rapport au uns ou deux soirs d'avant leur emménagement. Soit, il avait aussi dû mal à trouver des week-ends pour proposer à leurs amis des après-midi barbecue, se faire une soirée poker avec Dearka de passage sur les Plants, ou descendre voir leur filleule, mais il les appelait au minimum une fois par mois, objectif qu'il peinait à se tenir avant.

Seulement malgré tous ses efforts, sa femme n'était pas entièrement satisfaite. Elle avait obtenu déjà beaucoup de choses de lui, plus qu'elle n'avait pensé pouvoir, mais il manquait toujours ces tant souhaités moment entre amis, dans leur maison, et non chez eux. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir leur montrer son art culinaire, leur faire plaisir et aussi leur rendre toutes leurs invitations. Elle était bien consciente qu'ils n'attendaient rien en retour mais elle se sentait tout de même endettée et elle n'aimait pas ça. C'est pourquoi elle avait harcelé Yzak, qui lui en voulait toujours pour Fuji, pour qu'il invite Dearka et Miriallia, ainsi que les trois Zala à une après-midi barbecue. Et quelle idée n'avait-elle pas eue !

Car oui, figurez-vous qu'Yzak était peut-être doué pour beaucoup de chose mais pas pour s'occuper d'un barbecue. Et pour cause le résultat avait été, dirons-nous, un peu trop grillé à vrai dire, même entièrement calciné. Yzak avait en effet laissé le couvercle fermé durant la cuisson et la viande avec pris feu…

Depuis c'était Shiho qui s'en occupait et Yzak qui faisait le service, une petite originalité supplémentaire dans la maison des Joule.


	7. Thème 7 : Fête

Thème : Fête

Rating : K

Genre : Humour / Amitié

Personnages : Toute la bande

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Nombre de mots : 350

_Quand Cagalli organise une fête._

Le téléphone de Shiho sonne une nouvelle fois.

« C'est Cagalli, annonce-t-elle à son mari.

- Encore ?! S'écrie-t-il. Athrun l'a contaminée ou quoi ? »

Un petit rire lui échappe alors qu'elle décroche.

« Oui Cagalli ?

- C'est encore moi, je suis vraiment désolée… Je me rappelle plus si c'est moi qui dois venir vous chercher au spacioport ou Dearka…

- Dearka est en route, je l'ai appelé il y a cinq minutes. »

Son amie soupire de soulagement.

« Ok, tout va bien alors.

- Oui.

- Vous pensez être là vers quelle heure ?

- Dans une heure, comme prévu.

- D'accord. Parfait. Bon, à toute à l'heure.

- Hey Cagalli ?

- Oui ?

- Calme-toi ok ?

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. »

Elle raccroche et se tourne vers son mari. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel en dodelinant de la tête.

« Faut vraiment qu'elle fasse du yoga la Cagalli là ! »

Elle éclate de rire.

Une heure plus tard, c'est un Dearka bougonnant, une Miriallia enceinte de trois mois, un Yzak et une Shiho riants aux éclats qui franchissent la porte du manoir des Athha-Zala.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Les rabroue Cagalli en sortant de sa cuisine. Je commençai à me faire un sang d'encre !

- Nous n'avons que…

- Yzak, tais-toi, ca vaut mieux, lui conseille Shiho.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- Dix-neuf heure trente-cinq.

- Déjà ? Vite, allez dans le salon ! Il va bientôt arrivé ! »

Les quatre amis s'exécutent et rejoignent une Lacus en pleine décoration de table et un Kira portant sa nièce dans ses bras. Une Cagalli, sur le point de craquer nerveusement les suit.

« Tout le monde est en place, c'est bon ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle éteint la lumière. Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le salon. Athrun franchit le seuil en appelant sa femme. La lumière s'allume alors.

« Félicitations pour ton agrégation! S'exclame-t-il tous en cœur. »


	8. Thème 8 : Lune

Thème : Lune

Rating : K

Genre : Humour/Romance

Pairing : Shiho Hahnenfuss et Yzak Joule

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.

Nombre de mots : 350

_Hurlements_

Tout le monde a des phobies, c'est humain. Prenons nos héros préférés par exemple : Cagalli, arachnophobe, manque de faire une syncope en voyant des araignées Lacus, musophobe, en apercevant des souris Kira, coulrophe, ne va jamais au crique de peur d'y croiser un clown Athrun, acrophobe, refuse de monter dans tout ce qui s'apparente à un wagon de grand huit Dearka, gépyrophobe, évite autant qu'il peut d'avoir à traverser des ponts, Miriallia, pyrophobe, utilise tous les moyens détournés pour ne pas avoir à allumer d'allumette et Yzak, phobophobe, est toujours sur ses gardes.

Mais Shiho de quoi a-t-elle peur, elle ? Yzak le découvrit tout à fait par hasard, un soir alors qu'il regardait un documentaire, après avoir cependant passé un certain nombre de mois à chercher.

Ce soir-là, l'émission qu'il suivait parlait des loups des forêts alaskiennes. Bien qu'étant lycanophobe, elle n'en montra rien et écouta avec attention ce qu'expliquait le commentateur. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il alla se coucher qu'il s'en rendit compte

En effet, quand il la rejoignit ce qu'il vit le surprit au plus au point : non seulement, Shiho se tournait et se retournait dans leur lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil mais en plus les volets étaient fermés, chose rare, très très rare. Lorsqu'il l'interrogea voici ce qu'elle lui répondit :

« Parce que la lune est pleine cette nuit.

- Et ?

- Et la lune est pleine. »

Il n'insista pas même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait changer que la lune soit pleine au pas.

Plus tard dans la nuit, un hurlement se fit entendre. Cela provoqua chez l'élue de son cœur une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendit pas : elle se colla contre lui et lui réclama :

« Yzak, s'il te plait serre-moi dans tes bras. »

Il s'exécuta, mais non sans demander :

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai peur !

- De quoi ?

- Des loups !

- C'est un chien, Shiho.

- Non, c'est un loup. Ils hurlent à la pleine lune. »


	9. Thème 9 : Neige

Thème : Neige

Rating : K

Genre : Je crois que je peux le classer dans famille, même s'il n'en forme pas une.

Personnage : Yzak Joule, Shiho Hahnenfuss, et la petite Léonore Zala

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le personne de Léonore.

Nombre de mots : 350.

_Le bonhomme_

Assise sur le perron du chalet qu'elle et son mari louait avec le couple Zala, une tasse de thé bien chaud dans les mains, Shiho admirait l'épais manteau de neige qui recouvrait l'horizon. Pour elle, ce spectacle d'une beauté inouïe méritait toute son attention tant il était rare qu'elle puisse l'observer, il ne neigeait en effet jamais sur Plant.

Son mari, quant à lui, en profitait à sa manière : il jouait avec Léonore dans le jardin et participait à la création d'un bonhomme de neige, comme elle lui avait quémandé avec ses yeux de chiens battus auquel il ne résistait jamais.

Elle lui demanda :

« Comme ça Tonton Yzak ?

- Non, encore un peu ma puce. Il va être ridicule sinon avec une aussi petite tête. »

Elle bougonna puis se remit à rouler sa boule dans la neige avant de lui demander à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard :

« Et là, Tonton Yzak ?

- Tu y es presque. »

Et elle continua jusqu'à temps qu'il l'arrête et la soulève du sol, elle et sa grosse boule de neige, pour qu'elle puisse ajouter au bonhomme sa tête.

« Et voilà ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Mais Tonton Yzak, il n'a pas de bras !

- On va arranger ça tout de suite. »

Il la mit sur ses épaules et s'avança jusqu'à l'arbre nu sa gauche.

« Arrache donc deux petites branches, ce seront ses bras. »

Elle s'exécuta et ils revinrent au bonhomme. Yzak planta un branche de chaque côté, en haut du corps de leur œuvre puis se recula afin qu'il puisse l'admirer enfin terminée, Léonore toujours ses épaules.

« Il te plait comme ça ?

- Oui ! Merci Tonton Yzak ! »

Il la reposa au sol, lui permettant ainsi de le remercier d'un baiser sur la joue. Elle courut ensuite vers sa femme et la tira de sa contemplation.

« Tata Shiho, regarde ! Il est beau hein ?

- Très beau ma puce. Tu veux que je vous prenne en photo tous les deux, devant votre bonhomme.

- Oui ! »


	10. Thème 10 : Sortie

Thème : Sortie

Rating : K

Genre : Romance/ Humour

Personnages : Shiho Hahnenfuss et Yzak Joule

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Nombre de mots : 350

_Ce soir, on sort !_

La porte de son bureau couina :

« Tu es prêt ? »

Il quitta son rapport des yeux et tourna la tête vers l'encadrure de la porte. Sa femme, vêtue d'une robe écarlate qui moulait ses formes à la perfection, venait d'y apparaitre et le fixait, stupéfaite de le voir encore en uniforme.

« Ne me dis pas que… ? »

Il se frappa le front avec sa paume droite.

« Oh non…

- Tu as oublié…, soupira-t-elle avec déception.

- Je suis désolé Shiho, ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit…

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons encore une heure avant de perdre la table, le rassura-t-elle en tournant les talons. »

Il reporta son regard vers son bureau, jaugea le travail qu'il lui restait à faire puis la rappela alors qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer dans leur chambre, juste en face de son bureau.

« Shiho !

- Oui ?

- Je crains que tu doives appeler pour annuler… »

Elle accourut dans la chambre et s'écria :

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est nos un an !

- Je sais… Mais j'ai plein de boulot… »

Elle soupira et quitta la pièce, déçue de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

Une heure plus tard, sa porte couina une seconde fois et une voix sensuelle l'appela :

« Yzak, mon amour… »

Trop absorbé par son travail, il ne la remarqua pas.

Shiho alors prise une grande inspiration, entra dans la pièce, vint enlacer son mari et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Shiho, s'il te plait, protesta-t-il. »

Elle roula son fauteuil loin de son bureau et s'installa sur ses genoux.

« Laisse-moi travailler, je t'en prie… »

Elle soupira.

« Bon, je vais sortir toute seule alors.

- Si tu veux.

- En boite de nuit, précisa-t-elle en se relevant. »

Yzak lui attrapa le poignet et la fit se rasseoir.

« Dans cette tenue ? Hors de question !

- Alors viens au restaurant avec moi ! »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Oh et puis au diable ce foutu rapport ! Allons-y ! »


End file.
